


The Spider Gene

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: A Two Part Mini-Series, Going Through Peter Maria Stark's Early Years As He Learns To Live With His Spider Gene Abilities.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Stark One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793404
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	1. Part 1

**Age 3**

As young as Peter could remember, loud noises and extreme smells had panicked him. His dad, the great genius, billionaire, philanthropist Dr Anthony Edward Stark, called them 'Sensory Overloads'. At first it was just Tony providing Peter, aged three, with a pair of custom earbuds, not too dissimilar from hearing aids, allowing unnecessary ambient sound to be filter out when activated. This was all after a distraught three year old Peter had run to his dad after school, begging for him to "make it all quiet".

It was scary for Tony and his wife Pepper to deal with at first, all parents would be after hearing that from their young child. After extensive testing, Tony concluded that this sudden changes in his son, were always there and that Peter Stark had been born a genetic mutation, something not present in either Pepper or himself. It seemed to just heighten Peter's senses to begin with, especially sight and smell, however on further examination, his son could climb almost any surface, shoot webs from his wrists and heal himself, amongst others.

Thankfully, most of these other abilities did not cause his son any discomfort, other than greater susceptibility to the cold, but that was nothing Stark Apparel's IHMC, (Integrated Heating Modules for Clothing), couldn't fix. Deeper and more far reaching research was needed into this mutation, not just to increase Peter's quality of life but others too. For now Tony dudded this strange genetic mutation, with no apparent origin, the _Spider Gene_.

** Age 8**

It took until Peter was eight years old, for Tony to discover the _Spider Gene's_ true cause. Extremisis. An advanced form of genetic manipulation created by Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian, utilizing nanotechnology. It permits the human body the ability to heal from physical and psychological damages. It had to have been still present in Pepper, when Peter was conceived, Tony was sure of it. How it had manifested itself into Peter's _Spider Gene_ , he was less sure of.

He had a few theories, but he knew the evidence needed to prove them was held not in Stark Industries databanks, but Oscorp's. Time and time again had members of the board brought to him plans revolving around Gene Modification, and every time he would shut them down, paraphrasing the same words each time "We are not Oscorp". Genetic modification was far too unethical for SI to be experimenting in, given the reputation and presence on the world stage. But he was Tony Stark, he would stop at nothing to help his little Spider-Son through this, and his PhD in Cybersecurity would definitely be of of use.

He didn't know why he was surprised to be able to obliterate Oscorp's firewall, after all it was Oscorp, but even Tony thought it would take a little longer than that. Though his, or rather JARVIS' digging, Tony found that Oscorp had experimented with Extremisis genes. Though they were not responsible for the so called _Spider Gene_ , their results mentioned that the Extremisis genes were, unsurprisingly, very volatile and often caused other genetic changes.

**Age 15**

Peter Maria Stark was extremely bright, especially for his age and his Parents couldn't be prouder of their Spider-Baby. So, in hindsight, Tony really should have been expecting the day Peter started asking, more intelligent and sometimes hard to answer, questions about his abilities and the _Spider Gene_ , and why he could do things others could not. Tony guessed living in Avengers Tower, a whole building full of Earth's Greatest Protectors - who were also Peter's Auntie and Uncles - didn't help matters.

Which was why, much to Pepper's disdain, himself and Peter began (safely) to trial and tests his abilities, to see what he could really do. Its results leading to Tony designing a custom gym for his son to test and improve his abilities in safe environment.

Which was why, much to Tony and Pepper's disdain, Peter became Spider-Man, Queens', (far enough away from his parents in New York), very own vigilante. It was four months into his time as Spider-Man that Tony discovered his secret, immediately telling Pepper and confronting their son. At first they wanted Peter to stop outright, but when Natasha found out, she talked with Peter, then Tony and Pepper, and then all three together, she convinced the parents to let Peter be Spider-Man. On a few conditions. Peter's suit needed a major upgrade, Auntie Nat would train him and Peter had to be home by 11pm on a school night.


	2. Part 2

** Age 20 **

Most young Americans graduated University at twenty-two years of age, but then Peter and MJ were no ordinary Americans. Peter had studied Biochemistry, MJ studying Journalism In Business, whilst also keeping up his patrols as Spider-Man, on the side. Even through they went to two different Universities, they keep in touch during the day and then MJ would drive to MIT, where she lived in an apartment with Peter and Ned. It was modest, for a Stark, and though MJ was unhappy with how much it must have cost, she conceded that Karen was an incredibly useful addition.

Even though the three were very bright, they still need to study, and Peter had to juggle studying, Spider-Man, and his relationship with MJ. Especially when his relationship with MJ was announced to the world a year earlier, at the same time he was announced as the Heir to Stark Industries, ("...wow Mom and Dad, thanks for the added pressure.") Amazingly, the Sensory Overloads did not bother him as much anymore, both in terms of their frequency and severity. Peter assumed he'd just grown out of it, but he still wore his specialised noise cancelling headphones, now in an almost invisible hearing aid like form, just in case.

On days where they were on top of their studying, it wasn't a patrol day (Peter only went every other day now, unless it was an Avengers Level Emergency), and Ned was staying with Betty, Peter and MJ could enjoy a night just for them. Nights that MJ knew allowed Peter to forget he wasn't an Avenger, or the Heir to a Tech Empire, or a mutant. Nights that allowed her boyfriend to be a normal young man.

  


**Age 21**

After they had graduated, MIT for Peter and Harvard for MJ, they had both immediately taken up their pre planned roles at Stark Industries. Roles that had been in the works since Peter and MJ announced their relationship to the world three years prior. MJ never thought her interest in Reporting, and then Business Journalism would lead her into the role of Head Of Public Relations. In Peter's case, he knew from a young age that he'd become the _'Heir To The Empire'_ -as his Dad had put it - one day. Yet he still had to work hard to become SI's Chief Operating Officer (COO), and reporting directly to his Mom and CEO Pepper Potts meant slacking was out of the question.  


As well as this Peter Stark balanced his alter ego Spider-Man carefully with his other demanding job. After showing up to one too many Board Meetings completely exhausted, Pepper and Tony had re-introduced the 11pm curfew. Peter had been annoyed at first. A curfew! He was twenty-one for crying out loud. Here his partner MJ, had reminded him that both were important and so both needed to be focused on with equal attention. Being tired affected COO Peter and Super Hero Peter, and as the Board were now beginning to grasp Peter as The Heir, he needed to keep their opinions of him high. Peter agreed.

Peter's day as COO, mostly consisted of overseeing staff and their training, creating strategy to create maximum value for shareholders, and organising company resources, from company cars to Wakandan Vibranium orders. A job Peter, as a member of Senior Management, was conducting interviews. The vast majority of interviewees were polite and excited to be applying for a job, but there was one that wasn't. Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. An unexpected interview that had ended in Flash attacking Peter, before being pulled away by security. Peter escaped with just a small cut to his face, from a flying stapler. Thank god for his Spidey Sense, (because "...we're not calling it my Peter Tingle, guys.").

  


** Age 25 **

Even though they had preparing for this moment for years, Peter still found replacing his Dad as Head of the R&D Department as incredibly daunting. How does one replace the great Tony Stark. Similarly MJ said found succeeding Pepper Potts as CEO of Stark Industries, equally scary, though Peter thought she handled it brilliantly.

The company and public had been prepared for the changes ever since the conference announcing them six years prior. Though that didn't stop the reels of 'newspapers' printing on how Peter would run the company into ground. Tony reminded Peter he experienced the same backlash when he scrapped the Weapons Division of Stark Industries. Peter then reminded Tony, that he only taken over his Dad role, he hadn't even made any major changes yet and they still hated him. MJ reminded Peter that not every publication hated him. Pepper reminded Peter that she experienced the same treatment when she took over as CEO, even though she hadn't made any major changes at the time, ("Nobody like change Peter, this'll be old news in week.")

For the first few months Peter's workload was monumental, and Spider-Man was forced to take a back seat for a couple of weeks. Peter wasn't too worried, the other Avengers had offered to take on some of his patrols and that new kid he'd meet at the Foodbank his Aunt May ran, was looking promising. ****

**+++++**

One quiet evening, MJ and Peter sat lazing around in Peter's office, both their offices had amazing, skyline views but they'd ended up in Peter's today. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, when MJ turned to Peter.  


"Don't forget Tony and Pepper are coming down from the cabin, for dinner this evening."

"I haven't."

"Just making sure, love. Did you invite May?"

"Of course I did, I invited Miles too."

"Actually can't wait to meet him, how's he doing."

"He's doing really well in training, Nat says she's pleased with his progress."

"That's great, but you'll always be my Spider-Man."

"That was really cheesy, isn't that normally my job?"

"I know, it won't happen again."

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-Posted on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
